


Operation: Win Back Dick's Heart Without Making Him Cry Or Setting Bludhaven On Fire

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [60]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Conversations, Get them back together, Jason's not really trying, Neither is Damian TBH, Past Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade is confronted by Damian in regards to his faltering relationship with Dick and Damian demands he talk with Jason to try and rekindle Dick and Slade's love





	Operation: Win Back Dick's Heart Without Making Him Cry Or Setting Bludhaven On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this partially written and like...never uploaded it?
> 
> Oops
> 
> here ya go!

Of all the things Slade had expected to see when he turned around, a tiny assassin child shaking with murderous intent was not one of them. 

“If you’re here about my failing marriage with Richard,” he began, easily brushing past the boy to set his wine glass in the sink. “Then I’m afraid-”

“Do you recall your words when you swore to never hurt Grayson?” Damian demanded.

Slade sighed, setting the glass down to turn and face the child. “I said a lot,” he replied. “And I don’t tend to remember things said when I don’t give a damn about the conversation.”

“And what about with Grayson?” Damian asked, tilting his head. “He tends to ramble, go off on tangents that make no sense. What about those conversations? Don’t deny that you don’t listen to what he’s saying then.”

“You’re trying to bait me into claiming that I’ve never truly loved him,” Slade said calmly, leaning against the counter. “I’m not sorry to say it won’t work.”

“So you admit to listening to every single word Grayson says, no matter how dull or trivial?” Damian asked, appalled.

“Yes,” Slade replied. “I love him. It may seem boring to you, but he’s passionate about what he does, what he says. I may act like I’m not listening, but I always am. He’s my husband and I love him.”

Damian pressed his lips together. “You’ve not signed the papers,” he finally concluded.

“No, I haven’t. I’d prefer to try and reconcile with him, though he doesn’t seem…” Slade pressed his lips together for a moment. “He’s adamant that we end the marriage now, but I...I don’t want to.”

Damian blinked. Of the two in the Grayson-Wilson marriage who he’d expected to say that, Slade wasn’t it.

He clicked his tongue. “You’re just as hopeless as Grayson,” he said rolling his eyes. “Fine. I’ll help you win the fool’s heart back. But first, we go to Todd. He’s the only one who knows where Grayson is at any given time.”

………….

“So you want to make up with Dick and you want our help?” Jason asked once Damian and Slade were seated at the table in his safehouse.

“Yes.”

Jason nodded, shrugging. “Sure why not, I’ll help,” he replied. “We’ll call it Operation: Win Back Dick’s Heart Without Making Him Cry Or Setting Bludhaven On Fire.”

Damian scowled. “We are not calling it that.”

“Got a better idea?”

Damian did not.

“We can shorten it, if that’s better,” Jason offered. “Operation...operation: WBDHWMHCOSBON.”

“I’m beginning to think I’d be better off dealing with this on my own,” Slade muttered under his breath as he watched the two brothers bicker.

“Nah, but see you gotta know where Dick is in order to take the first step of operation: WBDH-”

“Finish that and I’ll rip out your throat,” Damian snarled.

Jason shook his head, chuckling. “Alright, alright.”

“So where’s Dick?”

“Sorry to say, he’s offworld at the moment,” Jason replied, shrugging. “B sent him off to some offplanet mission.”

“Of course,” Slade muttered. “When will he be back?”

“If he lives, tomorrow,” Jason replied.

Damian frowned. “What do you mean, ‘if he lives’?”

Jason sighed, shaking his head. “The people of the planet were hostile. Tend to kill rather than talk.”

“Do we have a plan to get the two together once he returns?” Damian asked, refusing to linger on the possibility of Dick dying.

Jason grinned. “Don’t worry,” he replied. “Leave that to me.”

Slade suddenly felt like he would have been better off confronting Dick on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
